


The Adorable Trio - Yuri, Minami, and Phichit

by shilo1364



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice fanart [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Is that what this ship is called?, M/M, Minami is a ray of sunshine, Phichit ships it, Phichit takes too many selfies, Plinami, Yurio is his angry kitten, but Phichit ships everybody, but not as angry as he pretends, phichit is the ultimate fangirl, phichit is the ultimate matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilo1364/pseuds/shilo1364
Summary: prismacolor pencils on cardboard prepped with tempera paint.
This image can also be found on Tumblr here
Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to come say hi on tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> prismacolor pencils on cardboard prepped with tempera paint.
> 
> This image can also be found on Tumblr [here](https://whimsicaldragonette.tumblr.com/post/154128818824/yuri-minami-and-phichit-the-adorable-trio/)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](https://whimsicaldragonette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
